guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
To the Rescue (Factions)
Overview Summary #Find Su, Sister Tai, Kai Ying, and Professor Gai in Linkei Township in Haiju Lagoon. #Defend Linkei Township from the Afflicted creatures. #See Su for your reward. Obtained From :Zho in the Sizhou Hall area within Jaya Bluffs right after completing Looking For Trouble or else in Haiju Lagoon. Requirements :Looking For Trouble Reward :*2,000 XP :*150 Gold Dialogue :"Master Togo has sent Su, Sister Tai, Kai Ying, and Professor Gai to Haiju Lagoon to check on the status of Linkei Township. He asks that you join them when you are finished here; aside from Su, they are not... well, they are not the hardiest group, and will need some help." :"Have a safe journey, my friend." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Professor Gai :"The cavalry arrives at a most opportune moment! Although I had anticipated a rather more... how shall I put it... impressive cavalry." :Sister Tai :"I am sure Master Togo knew what he was doing when he sent , Professor. Remember, we must remain calm even in the face of a most daunting enemy." :Su :"Remain calm? Little sister, we have afflicted coming at us from all sides! At least there will be no shortage of corpses..." :Kai Ying :"Things may look dire, , but take heart; perhaps we will live on as a pair of Su's minions." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kai Ying :"We made it! Life is full of surprises, eh Professor?" :Professor Gai :"Indubitably." Reward Dialogue :"Thank you for the help, . You have come far since your arrival at the monastery. Now, we have more business we must attend to." Followup :To Zen Daijun Walkthrough From Jaya Bluffs and the completion of Looking For Trouble leave the headmasters behind, heading back the way you came towards Seitung Harbor. About three-quarters of the way turn East. It can be quite convenient to complete The Rite of Valor during this trip, as it is along the way and Gull Hookbeak is a capable fighter (however, he will no longer aid you once you complete his quest). As you travel east you will see the sign for Kaanai Caverns and inside is the portal to Haiju Lagoon. This trip will include many encounters with groups of Sensali and easier encounters with Yeti (just pull a Yeti or two at a time and the Yeti encounters are simple). With a full party, these combats should be enjoyable but not too challenging. Once in Haiju Lagoon, you will soon see groups of formidable Afflicted. They rove widely, so leaving your computer unattended can result in surprises. Follow the path indicated on the map above to travel into the mountains. You do not need to fight all the groups you see, as the spawns involved in the quest are different. Once you reach Linkei Township, you will see the masters. Dialog will ensue before a fairly large number of enemies appear. Defensive ward spells, spirits, and the like are of great use, so that you can maximize the benefit to the large number of allies you have at your disposal. All enemies will come to your position, so traps and the like can be set as you approach to affect the mobs coming from the South. To avoid any trouble, take care that Su does not die during the fight. Otherwise you will be unable to complete the quest, and you will have to leave and return to conclude the quest and move on in the Primary Quest storyline. Notes If once you have disposed of the spawned afflicted but the quest did not update, you may have to: *check north of the northern village entrance for 3 Sickened Guards that seem to get lost. Bring the fight to them as needed. *scour the surrounding area, eliminating all groups of afflicted before Su will talk to you again. category:Factions quests category:Shing Jea Island